


Firmly Trapped

by ddelusionall



Series: Bound By Blood [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), SHINee
Genre: Baekhyun is 18, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Elves, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Going Home, Historical, Kai is 16, Kings & Queens, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Rape/Non-con Elements, Realizing your mistakes, Rebelling against your parents doesn't always end well, Running Away, Taemin and Baekhyun join the namsadang voluntarily, Taemin is 17, Underage Prostitution, i'm only using that tag so people won't be like OMG, namsadang, that is a korean performing troupe like acrobats and a circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Taemin doesn't want to be a prince, living in the shadow of his perfect father and his father's consort. He wants to be free, no matter the price he has to pay.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Bound By Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716772
Kudos: 5





	1. The Honor Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_Spring_

Taemin stood in his father’s office, hands in fists at his side. He heard wind blowing even though they were inside, even though the spring storms had started to fade and the sun grew warmer as summer approached. There was no wind outside, and no wind blowing through his hair. No rain ruining his silk clothes with water. No lightning destroying the castle around them. Just a storm inside him, raging below the surface, growing, spinning, violent as his father lectured him again for running away from his lessons.

_You are the prince. You are the prince. You are the prince._

Everything centered on that. Everything. His entire life.

He heard it again, followed by, “Be respectful.”

And the storm exploded.

“I don’t want to be a prince!” Taemin shouted, effectively silencing his father and even causing his father’s consort to pause.

Taemin looked away, face red with anger, embarrassment.

“Why not?” Jaejoong asked, though not unkindly.

Taemin swallowed. His nails bit into his palms. “I don’t ... I don’t want to be a prince.”

“You have to--”

Jaejoong shut his father up, thankfully.

“It’s an important position,” Jaejoong said softly. Not yelling. Taemin wanted him to yell. He knew how to deal with yelling. “The heir of the throne. Next in line to be king.”

“I don’t ... I don’t want that. I don’t want to be king.” Taemin had to remember how to breathe.

“I am not sure you can stop it.”

Taemin glanced at them both, eyes flashing. “I do not want to be a prince. I do not want to be a king. I am tired of hearing all my tutors tell me that I am nothing like my father. That I am not studious, that I am a thorn in their side. I am tired of hearing their grumblings when they do not know I am in the room. I am tired of it all and I never asked for any of it. I do not want this!”

He had to stop and breathe again. He lifted up his hand, removed the thin golden circlet from his head and took the two steps to his father’s desk.

For the first time in his life, his father looked absolutely stunned. Speechless.

Taemin fought back a smirk of victory. He placed the crown on the desk. “I do not want it.” He spun around and stalked out of his father’s office, and halfway down the hall, he broke out into a run. Baekhyun clambered after him, shouting at him to wait.

He ran all the way to the stables, ignored the servants who tried to help him and just went right to his mare, Meadow, and vaulted on her back. She had reins and a bit and that was enough. He did not need a saddle. He did not need anything else. He spun her around and galloped out of the stables, only pausing to shout an apology at Baekhyun, who he almost ran over.

He didn’t want to be a prince. And he was a prince inside the castle. But outside, he could be free.

\---

It took too many minutes for Changmin to understand that his son had just shouted at him, his son had just run out of the office, and his son had just stolen his own horse and left the castle grounds.

“He’ll be all right,” Jaejoong whispered and pressed a kiss to the king’s head, just below his crown.

“What if he isn’t?”

“He will be. He’s smart, he’s courageous, obviously, and he knows how to take care of himself. He’s spent a lot of time outside, on his own.”

“What if he doesn’t come back this time?”

Jaejoong shrugged and smiled. “You’re not dead yet, my love. There is time.”

“But--”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Did you forget that you have two daughters?”

“I cannot take them from the Caravan. Luna would castrate me.”

“Yes, I know that, but they will have children eventually. Do not fret, my love. It’s your own fault for raising a willful, pain in the ass. Taemin is just like his father.”

Changmin sighed. “Fuck you.”

Jaejoong laughed. “He will be fine. I’m tracking him, and I will know within a heartbeat if anything happens to him.”

“My girls?”

“Healthy and happy, you know that.”

“But it is always good to hear it. I love you.”

“You use me.”

Changmin swallowed roughly. “I do ... now. Naked. Bent over the desk.”

“Not exactly what I meant.”

“Now.”

“Yes, master.”

\---

Taemin rode until the sun set behind the hills, and then he rode a little farther. He rode until he was sure that Meadow was going to collapse soon and that was not good. He needed her to get him away, far away from his father, from his title, from the expectations.

The last colors of the day bled into the grays of twilight. The moon brightened overhead, and Taemin finally stopped, next to a stream. He fell off Meadow and collapsed, body aching and heaving with the sobs that had remained tightly bound in his chest.

He cried and hated himself for it. Again.

He cried and knew he’d disappointed his father. Again.

He cried and knew that he had to go back. Again.

He hated and hated and hated that he had to go back. He had no idea how long he cried, but when his tears stopped, it was completely dark, the land only lit by moonlight. Stars fell in a thick swathe over the sky, and Taemin looked up, picking out the constellations he had learned during his astronomy classes. He liked astronomy. He liked looking up at the endless sea of stars. He liked to wonder if he could ever explore them.

And then his stomach growled and he realized how stupid he had been, rushing off without being prepared. He knew what to eat in the woods, and knew that he’d be able to be find food during the day, but a few cookies from the kitchen sounded good now that it was dark.

Finally, he sat up, moved to a tree and leaned against it. The darkness enveloped him. The air grew cold.

Movement sounded around him, and Taemin stood up quickly. A horse, running through the fields. He did not have his bow, or a sword. Or even a knife to defend himself. He cursed and kept his back to the tree, waiting.

A moment later, a familiar voice shouted his name. “Taemin!”

Taemin took a deep breath of relief. “Baekhyunnie!”

He saw the body of the horse in the dark, and his servant shouted at him again and then called him a bastard. “Running off without food? How stupid are you!”

“How did you find me?”

“You always come this way,” he said, “and I was only an hour behind you. You’re an idiot. Here.”

He tossed Taemin a loaf of bread. He bit into it gratefully. “Did my father send you?”

Baekhyun glared at him. “Fuck you.”

“Hey!”

“You think I’m here to convince you to return?”

“Well, I don’t know! Are you?”

“Of course not. I’m here because you ran off without your bow--” He threw it to the ground. “--without your sword--” It followed. “And without any bedding or food or anything! You’re going to get yourself killed or die from hunger without me. Where are you even going to go? We live in a kingdom that you father runs and someone is going to say that they’ve seen you.”

Taemin turned his back on Baekhyun and finished eating the bread.

“Ass,” Baekhyun muttered eventually.

Taemin smiled and felt more tears in his eyes. Baekhyun had always been so nice to him since he’d been declared Taemin’s personal servant just a few years ago. Baekhyun was so good to him, so perfect. His best friend in a castle full of subservient, mindless peasants. He hated it. He wanted to walk around without people bowing to him.

“It’s too dark to go find wood for a fire,” Baekhyun said. “I’m exhausted and you owe me, so you’re taking first watch. Get your bow and act like a proper archer for once in your life.”

Taemin smiled, walked up behind him, and hugged him, arms around his chest, chin on Baekhyun’s head. His servant was so short. “Thank you, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun grunted and gripped his hand. “Ass.”

\---

Taemin fell asleep as soon as Baekhyun woke up to relieve him. They were still near the castle, so they were alert for soldiers sent by his father and thieves or bandits. The night passed quietly, and in the morning, Baekhyun gathered some wood to make a fire. They cooked eggs under the coals and ate some dried beef.

They cleaned up their camp and left just as the gray morning sky was turning to blue. Taemin had no idea where to go from there. He had no intention of going back to the castle. And he knew that if his father wanted to find him, he would have overtook them during the night. He had a feeling that Jaejoong had kept his father from following.

Which meant that Jaejoong was probably tracking him. Which meant that no matter where he went, his father would know where he was.

Even free, he was still a prisoner.

“Hey, asshole.”

Taemin looked over at Baekhyun. He held out a waterskin, and Taemin took it with a smile of thanks and had a few swallows.

“Spacing off again.”

“Fuck you.”

Taemin seriously loved Baekhyun. Baekhyun bowed and treated him like a prince when they were around other people. But behind closed doors, Baekhyun treated him like a friend. His only friend really.

“So why’d you run?”

Taemin grunted and did not answer for a long time. “The usual.”

“But you actually told them off this time.”

“Yeah.”

“Not smart.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not going back this time.”

“Then you’re going to have to do something about the fact that you look like the fucking prince.”

Taemin sighed. “I will when we get to a village.”

“The closest village is going to recognize you.”

“So what? It’s not like my father can send messages telepathically. We’ll beat anyone there that they send.”

“Unless they bypassed us in the night and are waiting for you.”

“Shut up, please. Just ... shut up, Baekhyunnie, okay? Please.”

Baekhyun huffed. “Yeah. Okay.”

Taemin rode in silence, just a bit behind Baekhyun, thinking. Not paying attention. Not really doing much of anything but just cursing his father, cursing his sisters, and cursing his mother. Why couldn’t his sisters have been boys? They were older than him! Why did he have to be the heir to the throne while they played and relaxed in Mother’s Caravan?

Taemin’s favorite memories have never been of those in the castle, but always in the Caravan.

And Ana loved being in charge; she loved working and being a princess. She loved being at the castle. Why couldn’t she be the heir?

They arrived at the nearest village before the sun was at its height.

“Well, aren’t we in luck,” Baekhyun said and motioned toward the main square. There were pennants and banners fluttering in the wind. The sound of music and laughter carried over to them.

The namsadang. Thank the trees.

Taemin and Baekhyun skirted through the outer edges of the town which was mostly deserted thanks to the performers.

“Do you want to stay or keep moving?” Baekhyun asked.

“Keep going. We’ll stick out too much if we wander into shops with a namsadang here.”

“There’s the river just on the other side. We’ll go down the bank aways and find a spot to rest and eat lunch.”

Taemin nodded. “I wonder if the namsadang is going to the castle.”

“Probably not. The queen hates them.”

Taemin snorted because that was an understatement. His grandmother would probably find some reason to arrest them all if they went to the castle.

They heard the river before they saw it, and Baekhyun led him downstream, away from the bridge that connected the two sides. Further up the road was another village, and then vast fields of grains, ones used mostly to supply the castle with food. There was not much chance of him staying hidden along the open plains, not where every farmer had met and seen the future king.

The river split in two and they followed the milder stream around a few more bends and then they stopped.

Taemin took off his cloak. The summer sun was hot, and he was tired. Lunch and a nap under the cool shade of the trees sounded great.

He slept only for a little while, unable to truly relax. Baekhyun had brought a book, probably one of the forbidden ones in the section of his father’s library that they were not allowed to know existed. He walked toward the river and glanced at his servant and the open pages of the book. Sure enough, one page was an illustration of two men curled together erotically.

Taemin snorted. “No wonder you are only a servant and not a scholar.”

“No wonder you are a brat and not a prince.”

“Ass.”

Baekhyun smiled. “Not from you.”

Taemin stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes. He smiled when Baekhyun was not looking. While Baekhyun was his best friend, that is as far as their relationship went. A few times, Taemin had wondered asking Baekhyun about it. He’d overheard his father’s servant lamenting over his relationship with Jaejoong because that meant his father no longer crawled into bed with him. He doubted Baekhyun would deny him, but Taemin did not want to do that. Not if it changed their relationship.

And besides, Taemin was supposed to get married to a girl. Eventually, but he wasn’t even sure if he liked girls. His sisters were annoying. The ladies of the court were even more so. Already their mothers were bringing them to the castle to see if they got along with Taemin.

Taemin barely talked to them.

At the bank of the river, Taemin stripped. He hung his clothes on a branch and waded into the shallows. The water had a bite of cold to it at first, fed by the mountain lakes and streams to the north, but Taemin grew used to it. He went a bit farther out and ducked his head under the water. It felt good, and it felt even better to let the current drag him downstream a little bit further. Just floating along. Relaxed. No concerns. Maybe a few rocks to avoid.

Probably not smart.

Taemin stopped floating and turned around. He swam against the current, gaining only a little bit of ground, but he needed the exercise, and he did not mind too much. He swam to the edge of the river and then walked back to where Baekhyun still sat against the tree reading a book.

Baekhyun glanced up and then looked back at his book with a smirk. “Mine’s bigger.”

“Fuck you.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Go put your clothes on, you brat. You’re scaring the animals with your scrawny body.”

“Least I’m taller than you,” Taemin muttered but went to the river for his clothes. He slipped only his pants on and then used his shirt to dry a bit of his hair. He was still rubbing his head, the cloth covering his face when he heard Baekhyun stand up suddenly.

Alert, Taemin pulled the towel away, gripping it tightly.

A boy stared at them. A tall boy. Taller than Taemin. He had dark skin and wore colorful clothing. His brown hair was messy in curls around his head. His eyes were so wide, dark and surprised.

“Hi,” he said suddenly, and then blushed and looked down. “I did not mean to intrude on your privacy. I ... water ... and ...

Taemin laughed. “It’s okay. You did not interrupt anything private. Baekhyun is just my ser--”

“Friend,” Baekhyun said.

“Yeah.” Taemin cleared his throat. “My friend.”

The boy looked between them and then he smiled, and Taemin took a step back because his breath was just gone, for a moment. The boy had a pretty smile.

“Are you part of the namsadang?” Baekhyun asked.

The boy nodded. “Yep! I’m a dancer. I’m learning the tightrope. I hope to get on there today for some practice.”

Taemin grinned. “It looks like fun. My father freaks out whenever I try it at home.”

“It’s dangerous!” the boy said gravely, but still a bit enthusiastically. “One of our main performers fell off last month and broke his leg, so now he just plays a drum while he heals. I really have to get going. I came to get water.” He held up a jug.

Taemin motioned to the river, and the two of them watched the boy move to the riverbank. He started humming, not really in tune, just music that Taemin recognized as the song that played when they rode through the town.

When the boy was finished, he hefted the full jug over his shoulder, muscles tightening. It looked really heavy. He smiled at them.

“It was nice to meet you,” he said, and then winked, “your highness.”

Taemin gaped at him, mouth open, eyes wide, and the boy laughed and walked away.

“What ... how ... Wait!”

The boy turned easily, almost like a dance move even with the jug on his shoulder. He smiled. “Your cloak has the royal seal on it.”

Taemin huffed.

The boy laughed and said goodbye again, followed by a, “You should come and watch the show.”

Taemin watched until the boy disappeared, and then he pulled on his shirt in frustration.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him. “You’re an idiot.”

“Ass.”


	2. The Hidden Trap

_Summer_

“He’s fine,” Jaejoong told his lover and held out his hand. “Plus Baekhyun has not come back, so you know that Baekhyun is with him.”

Changmin continued to pace their room.

“You need to sleep, my love.”

“How can I sleep?” Changmin asked and sank down to the bed. He put his head in his hands. “My son has been gone for two months. My son hates me. He hates his position, and I can’t do anything about that. He’s the heir. He has to be ... he ... he hates me.”

“He does not hate you,” Jaejoong said. “You do push him too much, though, and you know that. I tell you that all the time.”

“I know, I know.”

“He is not you. And he’s afraid that he will never be as good a king as you are. You were lucky to be so very good at everything you do. Taeminnie is not. He struggles.”

“He’s a good archer!”

“He is. Almost as good as you were when you were seventeen, but he is not a scholar nor is he a singer. He has no affinity for an instrument. He loves horseback riding, but not jousting ... he is not you, and the people in this castle need to remember that.”

Changmin flinched when Jaejoong touched his back, hands soft, up and down his skin.

“He’s still alive,” Jaejoong said, moving his fingers in a light touch over his lover’s chest.

“I know, but he’s ... he’s been gone for so long. What if he never comes back?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “He will.”

“How can you be so certain?”

“How can you be so paranoid?”

Changmin sighed. “For the first time, I feel so very burdened. So very old.”

“I can send him a message if you want.”

“How?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Tomorrow, from the highest tower, I’ll send a leaf upon the wind. It will find him. He will not be able to send anything back, but he will at least know that we miss him and we want him to come home.”

“We should send soldiers after him and drag his ungrateful teenage ass back here.”

“And he’ll run away again. What do you expect to do? Lock him away? Keep your own son a prisoner because he is rebelling?”

“I hate it when you make sense,” Changmin muttered.

Jaejoong laughed and lay against his chest, mouth following the invisible trail of his fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“It will be okay. Taemin is smart. He’s good with his bow and his sword. He’s very nice to people. He’ll be okay.”

Changmin swallowed roughly and nodded. “I know.”

“Come to bed. I’m going to put you to sleep tonight.”

“I don’t like your sleeping spells,” Changmin said even as he let Jaejoong drag him into the bed.

Jaejoong pressed him back to the bed and slinked under the blanket with a smirk. “I know you much prefer my mouth. May I, master?”

Changmin groaned and nodded.

\--

Taemin ran after his arrow, crowing in victory when he found the poor rabbit that was now going to be their dinner.

“Lucky shot,” Baekhyun said, his own bow held loosely in his hand.

Taemin stuck his tongue out. “That’s three for me this month.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up, ass.”

Taemin laughed again. With the sun fading, they were running out of time to find a place to camp and have a fire.

“Hey, look,” Baekhyun said and pointed north.

A thin line of smoke rose into the clouds. They looked at each other and shrugged. They had shared fires and meals before with others traveling. Sometimes. Sometimes they steered clear depending on who it was.

“Worth a shot.”

Taemin nodded. He grabbed their dinner and swung back up onto Meadow’s back. It took almost until sunset for them to read the camp, and when they did, it was much larger than he was expecting. Colorful tents were scattered in a circle around a main fire, and then other tents dotted the land around it. Stands of sticks and ropes held everything from drying meat to drying laundry. People moved from around the camp with food and firewood. Music and singing lifted from an unseen area.

“It’s the namsadang,” Baekhyun said suddenly.

Taemin smiled, remembering the boy who had recognized him, but had not bowed, and trotted Meadow a bit faster. They were hailed a few moments later, and Taemin got off his horse to bow.

Most of the people around had stopped to watch, and Taemin swallowed down his nervousness. The two men who seemed like they were in charge scrutinized Taemin and Baekhyun. They wore loose clothes with their hair pulled up in a bun on their heads. Both had their arms crossed.

“My name is Taehyun,” Taemin said, “and this is Byunggak. We’ve been traveling around and saw your fire, and hoped we could share.” Taemin held up his rabbit.

One of the older men smiled. “Sure, kid. Where are you two going?”

“Wherever the horses take us,” Baekhyun said.

“A fine way to live,” another man said.

Taemin smiled over at Baekhyun. Music started somewhere, and he glanced around. It was like the Caravan almost, but much smaller. There were only about forty people, and most were men, young men in their twenties and thirties. A few women walked between the colorful tents and wagons. There were some young children playing nearby.

“You two interested in joining the namsadang?” a man asked. “We need more performers.”

“No thank you,” Baekhyun said. “We’re just passing through.”

“That is all we do. You may find you like it.”

Taemin smiled at Baekhyun. “Yeah, hyung.”

“Ass,” Baekhyun muttered and that made the older men laugh for some reason.

The fire grew as more fuel was added. Taemin skinned and cleaned his kill, tossing the innards for the namsadang’s dogs. It was roasting over the fire, the sun setting in brilliant oranges like the reflection of the flames, when Taemin caught sight of the boy.

And he looked over at him, eyes wide, and then he smiled and scurried around the bonfire and almost barreled into Taemin.

“Hi,” he said and almost bowed.

“Hi,” Taemin replied.

“You lost your cloak.”

“Yeah. Left it somewhere.”

“Good, good. We were not introduced last time. My name is Kai.”

Taemin grinned. “Taehyun. This is Byunggak.”

“It’s nice to meet you. How old are you? You look older.”

“I’m seventeen. Byunggak is eighteen.”

“I’m almost seventeen, so that means you are older than me! Can I call you hyung?”

“Be silent,” one of the men said.

“It’s okay,” Kai continued. “I met Taehyun before, at the river bend a few months ago when were were in Sodal.”

“Stop bothering him.”

Taemin laughed. “He’s not bothering me.”

“Are you going to stay? You should stay, hyung.”

Taemin glanced at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun glared at him. “We’re just passing through,” Taemin said.

But with just that look, Taemin knew that he wasn’t and that Baekhyun was going to have to stay with him, and Baekhyun was going to punch him really hard when they were alone.

\---

_Autumn/Winter_

Taemin loved living with the namsadang. This was life. Carefree and yet structured. They woke and prepared breakfast, broke camp and moved to a town or a village or to nowhere. On days they did not perform, they practiced, and as soon as Taemin’s proficiency with the bow was discovered, the leader of the namsadang declared him as part of the act.

Taemin loved it. He shot at moving targets, wooden boards that other performers carried, and then he shot at Kai. He did not much like that, but Kai danced and twisted, a combination of martial arts and dance. Kai dance around him, Taemin shot arrows at him that thunked into targets just beyond him.

It was almost sensual, the way Kai moved. He was incredibly clumsy when he was not performing. As soon as he got in front of other people, he changed, and Taemin fought the urge to just stare at him forever. Sometimes he failed.

But never with his bow.

Baekhyun’s talent had always been with his sword. He staged mock battles with other performers that included flips and twists and martial arts, and he started to practice cutting down Taemin’s arrows in the air.

Taemin’s clothes grew tighter, smaller, more colorful. His favorite pair of pants were dark blue and clung to his thighs and hips. His favorite tunic glimmered a brilliant pink with hand stitched vines over the sleeves.

More months flew by, winter came and went with the namsadang, and Taemin could not believe he had been away from the castle for so very long. Winter was harsh on them without a place to call their own, but they stayed in the south, in the warmer temperatures. Taemin loved performing, and he loved the people and the camp. He loved traveling and seeing all the small villages and homesteads spread through the country. He wondered many times if his father had every just traveled, left the castle to wander just because he could. Taemin doubted it.

The camp was currently between towns, and Taemin walked around the edge of it, just enjoying the sight of the people laughing and relaxing. The wind picked up, bringing with it the warmth of the impending spring. It blew through his long hair, and Taemin grabbed it and twisted it up around his head with a leather tie. As his hair grew longer, the single patch of white that was mostly hidden when his hair was short had spread down the left side. Kai liked to braid it, just the white part, and wrap it around his head in some way.

Kai.

He did not know if anyone in the namsadang recognized him besides Kai. He did not know if they even cared. He had not been confronted about it and it was very easy to respond to the name Taehyun, like it was his own.

Taemin stood on the river bank, the wind picked up, blowing his hair from its bindings, and then a broad, fat leaf smacked into his face and he almost fell over. He sputtered and ripped the leaf away, set on tossing it to the side.

And then he noticed writing on it.

Curious, he turned it over, right side up, and then he shouted in surprise and fell to his ass, gaping at the leaf in his hand that had a message to him from Jaejoong.

_Taeminnie~_

_I hope you are well. We miss you dearly. Your father is insufferable without you here. He worries for your safety. If it is possible, please write to us and let us know that you are well. I can feel it. I have a spell on all three of you brats, so I know you’re alive, but that is not enough for your stubborn dad. Your mothers and sisters will be at the palace for the harvest moon. It would be very good to see you then. Come home soon. We love you so much._

_~Daddy Joongie_

The harvest moon, that had already been so many months ago. He had been gone for almost an entire year. For the first time in a long time, Taemin missed the castle. Well he missed his father. He missed Jaejoong.

Jaejoong had always been so good to him.

Growing up, he had always called Jaejoong “Daddy” just like he had with his own father. Until he learned that Jaejoong was not actually his father. Just like Jinri was not actually his mother. He understood the situation, but he felt a little betrayed, a little lied to. His mother once told him though that just because Jaejoong had not been part of his making, it was the things he did that made him a father, not bloodlines.

And Taemin knew that. Jaejoong was a good father.

Taemin did not know he was crying until hands wiped at his cheeks, and he glanced over to see Kai sitting next to him. Taemin crumpled the leaf in his hand and leaned against Kai’s shoulder.

“May I?” Kai whispered.

Taemin did not mind, since Kai already knew who he was.

Kai took the leaf from him and read it silently. He set it on the ground and put his arm around Taemin’s shoulders, and Taemin leaned into his arms.

“Why did you run away?”

Taemin swallowed. “I don’t want to be a prince. I don’t want to be a king.”

“You need to leave.”

Taemin sat up, eyes flashing in anger. “What? Why?”

Kai shook his head. “It isn’t because I want you to, but both you and Baekhyun.” Kai huffed and ran his hands through his hair. “You’ll be used soon.”

“Used?”

Kai shifted away from him and sat with his knees bent and elbows on his knees. “You’re not stupid, Tae. You’ve seen sometimes how the men go off after performances. How I disappear and come back to the tent exhausted and sore. We’re sold to village leaders who want something pretty to fuck. It is how we get most of our money. I’m really surprised that you have not been sold yet.”

Taemin sighed. He did know that because Baekhyun had warned him just a few days ago with that same observation.

And many times, the village leaders had stared at him in lust. He knew that.

He wondered if he cared.

“Have you ever done that before?” Kai asked. “Sex, I mean?”

Taemin shook his head. “I’m supposed to marry a princess, and then ... yeah, I don’t want to do that.”

“You should leave before you’re sold to someone for a quick fuck. If you refuse, you will be punished and hurt.”

“What about you?” Taemin asked.

Kai flushed and looked away. “I’m pretty,” he whispered, “and I make the namsadang a lot of money. They sell me almost every evening.”

Taemin scowled and ripped up a few pieces of grass. “Will you come with me, if I leave?”

Kai glanced over at him. “I can’t. I owe them a debt.”

“A debt that they do not let you see and just tell you to work harder to get it paid off.”

Kai shook his head. “Maybe.”

“Come with us.”

“I cannot.”

“I’ll protect you.”

Kai smiled at him and once again put his arm around Taemin’s shoulders. “I know. But I cannot.”

“Then I will stay.”

Kai sighed.

\---

Baekhyun was first. They both knew it was going to happen eventually, but Baekhyun was more experienced than Taemin in everything. Taemin snuck close to the tent that Baekhyun had been called to and he listened to his friend whimper and moan, listened to the sound of skin slapping together.

Taemin kept asking Kai to come with them when they left.

Kai kept refusing.

Taemin did not know why. Kai would not say why. It was frustrating.

When Baekhyun almost-crawled back to their tent, Taemin held out his arms and let his friend curl into his body.

“Are you hurt?” Taemin whispered.

Baekhyun shook his head. “A bit sore. I’ll be fine.”

“Was it ... was it ... horrible?”

Baekhyun chuckled. “It was bearable. Many men think they are amazing lovers, Taeminnie, and they are not, of course, you can’t tell them that, but it makes everything bearable.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I am being stubborn. We should have left before you had to--”

Baekhyun laughed. “I know you very well, asshole. You are very stubborn, and you won’t leave until Kai agrees to come with us.”

Taemin sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I am sworn to protect you and stay by your side. It is my duty, and my honor, and all that other bullshit.”

Taemin’s laughter turned into quiet sobs, and it was Baekhyun’s turn to comfort him.


	3. The Pleasure Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin doesn't want to be a prince, living in the shadow of his perfect father and his father's consort. He wants to be free, no matter the price he has to pay.

Taemin kneeled under the scrutiny of a older man. He walked around Taemin, fingers trailing over his bare shoulders and then into his shoulder-length hair. Taemin fought the urge to shiver. He was nervous, very much so. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. Baekhyun had told him the basics, told him to demand oil for ease of penetration, but so far the man had done nothing but look at him kneeling naked on the floor.

The tent flap moved, and the man smiled, and another man brought in Kai, and Taemin’s eyes went wide. He said nothing but supported Kai as he was tossed onto the floor next to Taemin.

The man who brought Kai in said, “There you go. Now fuck.”

Kai looked at Taemin and licked his lips. “They want to watch us together,” Kai whispered. “I told them we were are already lovers, that they could watch us together.”

Taemin swallowed and tried not to cry, with relief that he was going to do this for the first time with someone he knew, someone he trusted, and with love. His chest tightened and he took a very deep breath. “O-okay.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Taemin tried to smile.

“Get on with it,” a man said and slapped the back of Kai’s head.

Kai winced, and Taemin bit his lip against an angry retort. He had to do what he was told, not to get money for the namsadang, but for Kai. Until Kai understood that they could leave.

Kai shuffled over to Taemin, on his knees. His hand shook a little as he touched, so softly, up Taemin’s side. “You’re beautiful.”

Taemin flushed.

“I’ve always thought so from the very first day I saw you.”

Kai moved closer, both hands sliding behind his neck and gripping his hair. Their lips touched, and Taemin shivered, letting Kai kiss him, lead him, and hold him. It was not his first kiss, but the first one in a long time, and it was nothing compared to the nervous stumbles with princesses. His own hands fluttered on Kai’s sides, under his tunic. Kai’s mouth moved to his neck, harsh sucks and bites that had Taemin shaking. His cock was already hard, and his eyes shut and he rubbed up against the harsh fabric of Kai’s pants.

Whimpering.

No one had ever touched him before. No one. And while it was better to have Kai touch him than the men around them, nothing prepared him for the sensation of having his nipple pinched, licked and bit. Kai’s hand wrapped around his erection, and Taemin toppled under too many sensations. Kai lowered him to the hard mat under them, and continued to kiss his body (nipples, stomach, hip bones) while pulling his own clothes off.

Kai was strong, had to be with the training and dancing he did. It took a lot of muscle strength to stay on the tightrope. His muscles looked more defined under the candlelight, his dark skin glowed, and Taemin was suddenly so grateful for his friendship, for his support, for everything Kai had done and did not do since they met. Lying naked under him was better than being naked under a stranger.

“I love you,” Taemin said, and blushed when the men around them guffawed. He’d forgotten about them.

Kai smiled and went back to his mouth for a deep kiss. “Turn over. We can’t prolong this as much as I want to.”

Taemin swallowed roughly, but turned around, under Kai and it was Kai’s hands that helped steady him, get him into position on his knees, and then his hands spread Taemin’s ass open and he licked at his cleft and Taemin gasped because that should not have felt so good. Kai’s fingers dug into the muscles of his thighs, and Taemin moaned, sinking down further, spreading his knees, and Kai’s tongue worked inside him, pressing softly.

Taemin shouted when Kai tugged on his cock, and the men around them shouted encouragement.

A few moments later, oil dripped down his cleft, followed by Kai’s fingers.

And then there were other fingers there, not just Kai’s, and the men were rude in their appreciation for Taemin’s tight little asshole, and Taemin flushed, hiding his face while fingers probed him and touched him. It felt good, even if it made him feel a little dirty. Everything was tight, uncomfortable, with more and more fingers inside him, and one of the men made an impatient noise and shouted at the others to let the lovers fuck.

The strange hands stayed on him, on his back and thighs, one even curled around his cock and stroked him off.

But he concentrated on Kai’s touch, on Kai’s hands at his ass. He gasped, tried to keep breathing as Kai’s cock slipped up and down his cleft and then pressed, tight and painful, into his body. They both moaned and Taemin would have fallen forward had it not been for the other men holding him up. Tears sparkled on his cheeks and the men laughed at him, but he ignored their taunts and jerked back on Kai’s cock. It hurt, just enough, but Kai thrust slow and even, his deep breathing giving Taemin something to concentrate on.

Then something hot and sticky pressed against his lips and he whimpered, letting another man shove his cock inside his throat. He panicked, trying to breathe, and then Kai ran a hand up his back, tugging lightly on his hair, and Taemin settled. Hands tangled in his hair, yanked his head up and the man fucked his throat the same why Kai fucked him from behind. Taemin shook, arms growing weak, knees hurting against the mat.

Kai sped up, grunting suddenly and whispering something Taemin did not hear. His body shook and stilled, and Taemin groaned when Kai was suddenly yanked away from him. Another man took his place, thrusting into him with a dirty noise, and Taemin panicked, but Kai’s voice told him to relax and he did, eyes looking for his friend, finding him and holding him, and Kai was smiling at him before the man in front of him suddenly yanked away and sprayed his face full of come. He had only a moment to breathe before another cock was shoved into his mouth.

The men allowed Kai close enough to touch Taemin again, and Taemin was grateful for it as the night went on. He had no idea how many men used him, how many times his ass was taken, or how many loads of come were splattered on his body and spread into his skin.

When they were finally allowed to leave, the sun was rising, and Taemin stumbled back to his tent. Baekhyun was not there, and Taemin collapsed in their blankets, and Kai followed him down. Taemin had a moment to realize that he was going to have to scrub his blankets thoroughly to get the come off them all. He had a feeling he was going to have to skin himself to get the stuff off his own body.

And then Kai curled up with him, lips on his shoulder, arms around his waist and Taemin shifted back, snuggling into his body.

Sleep first. He needed to sleep.

\---

Jaejoong sat up in bed with a shout, immediately rousing his lover.

“What is it?” Changmin asked, groggy.

“Tae-Taemin?”

Changmin was immediately alert. “What’s wrong?”

Jaejoong shut his eyes, concentrating on the connection he had to Taemin. “He’s ... okay ... but ...”

“But?”

Jaejoong suddenly understood the mixture of fear, lust and curiosity throbbing from the connection. He really only felt Taemin’s emotions when they were strong. The last time he knew anything was when Taemin had received his note upon the leaf. His homesickness and worry had been enough to travel through their link. But Jaejoong was not stupid and he was not telling Taemin’s father that he was pretty sure the boy was being taken advantage of. Maybe even raped.

“He and Baekhyun are fighting,” Jaejoong said and sagged back into the bed. “That boy ...”

“How do you even know that?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Just ... the feelings. I understand them. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry? My son has been gone for more than a year. I’ve missed his eighteenth birthday, had to delay his coronation. He is never going to come home and he is going to get himself killed. And you tell me not to worry?”

Jaejoong kissed him. “He’ll survive, love. You raised him to be strong and resilient.”

Changmin snorted.

“Yes, and stubborn.”

Jaejoong settled against Changmin and did his best to tamper down his worry. Was Taemin being raped? Or just ... just ... Jaejoong fought the urge to worry. Changmin was very good at picking up on those things through the binding curse.

“You are worrying too.”

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. “A parent has the right to worry.”

“I don’t think he’s ever coming home.”

Jaejoong did not reassure him. Not this time.

\---

_Summer_

The bow and arrow act grew a little more lewd, more touching, more stripping, until Taemin stood in the center of the crowd in little more than a wrap of cloth around him and he shot at a mostly naked Kai. The crowds loved it. The men during the night loved it, and Taemin learned to suck on a cock and whimper in all the right ways when men paid to have him.

And more often than not, it was Kai that he crawled into bed with. Baekhyun had been right. Taemin was sore, but it was bearable. Especially with Kai tucked in next to him, their naked sticky skin together, holding each other, touching, fucking, and kissing.

Taemin loved kissing Kai. He loved curling up in the bed with him and letting Kai curl over his back, press in close while he thrust inside him, but still could turn his head and their lips met and they kissed and fucked, on their own, with an audience, Taemin no longer cared who else watched and fucked him, as long it was Kai who he crawled into bed with afterwards.

“Run away with me,” Taemin said again and again.

Kai refused.

“Why not?” Taemin finally demanded. He turned in Kai’s hold and did not protest the kiss that landed on his lips. He did not protest the hand that curled around his sticky cock. He did not protest the direction to straddle Kai’s lap.

Kai lifted his cock and held himself up, and Taemin sank down onto it with a sigh, body stretching as Kai’s cock squelched through the mess of come and oil inside him.

“Come with me,” Taemin said again and slowly rotated his hips.

Kai moaned, fingers in a tight grip on Taemin’s hips. “I can’t.”

“Please.”

“I can’t. They ... I owe them ... my family ...”

Taemin paused. Kai had never talked of his family before.

“I was sold, to pay off a debt,” Kai whispered. “I can’t ... they own me. If ... if I leave, they’ll go after my family.”

Taemin frowned. “Surely your debt has been paid.”

Kai shook his head. “It does not work that way, not when you are someone’s property.”

“Slavery is illegal.”

Kai snorted. “So is prostitution.”

Taemin leaned over Kai and kissed him, and they stopped talking and just connected again, the whimpers and moans quiet, their movements frantic. Taemin stroked himself while he bounced in Kai’s lap. He flung his head back, hand on Kai’s chest and groaned as he came, splattering a few more drops onto Kai’s messy chest.

Kai rolled him over, and Taemin went to his stomach, hips lifted just enough, and Kai curled over him, bodies pressed together, fingers entwined and he thrust, desperate and rough, mouth biting Taemin’s shoulder. Leaving a mark. One that would have their next customers clamoring for a taste.

Taemin muffled his moans on the blanket and gasped out his love for Kai, even if the other could not hear him.

\---

Taemin walked across the rope, aware of the cheers of those watching. He bobbed up and down with the slack and then jumped, flying into the air, wind pulling at his long hair. He landed easily on his feet and then pretended to waver back and forth, forcing the rope to sway with him. He used his fan to flick and flair himself back into position, and then smiled at the crowd as they laughed and applauded. On tiptoes, in the heavy slippers, Taemin shuffled to the end of the rope, right to where Baekhyun is smiling, laughing at something that Kai had said below them.

Another big leaf smacked into his face.

Taemin stumbled on the tightrope, foot slipping and he just barely managed to catch himself from falling all the way to the ground, though the rope burned his arm painfully. He held himself for a moment, and then fell and stumbled and the crowd laughed, and Taemin spun on the ground and turned the movement into the act.

Baekhyun laughed at him from his place on the rope and asked him if he stumbled his way through a fuck, too.

The audience loved the depravity.

Kai had rushed into the circle to help him up and he took the leaf and used it to fan himself as he exclaimed how sexy Taemin was and how much it made him hot to touch him, and then he pushed Taemin back to the tightrope. Kai kept the leaf and Taemin smiled at him when he could to thank him. He climbed back up to the tightrope and finished his act with Baekhyun.

Afterwards, in the home of the village leader, Taemin danced for him, played with himself and teased with coquettish smiles until the man yanked him forward and fucked him into the floor. He spent most of the night and into the morning on that floor as the other village leaders used him. It was not the first time he’d been bought without Kai, but he did not like it, not at all.

Kai made it all bearable.

\---

_Dear Taeminnie,_

_I am writing this without your father knowing. I felt your pain and anger a month or so ago and I worry so much for you. What is happening? How come you are not happy like you used to be? The harvest moon has come and gone and your mother is quite upset that your bastard of a father did not send soldiers after you. Your father can be unwittingly harsh, but your mother is scary. Come home soon please. You are always welcome here._

_~Daddy Joongie_

Taemin leaned his head on Kai’s thigh as he read the note on the leaf. Jaejoong had felt him, that first night with Kai. He was not surprised. His emotions had been intense. A month ago? Which meant that Jaejoong had written this leaf a month after, so maybe six months? He could not figure out the timeline, but with the summer heat waning, Taemin knew he had been gone from the castle for almost year and a half.

“Come with me,” Taemin said again, kissing Kai’s skin, licking up toward his balls and erection.

“I cannot.”

Taemin sighed. “I want you to come with me. I love you.”

Kai snorted, and Taemin glared up at him.

“I am not going to go live in the castle,” Kai said.

“Me neither. We just do not have to do this anymore.”

“They’ll go after my family.”

“The ones that sold you.”

Kai sighed. “Please stop asking me.”

“Please stop denying me.”

Kai ran his hand over Taemin’s chest, over the marks and scratches from the men who had used him. Erasing them from Taemin’s soul. Replacing them with kisses and touches of his own.


	4. The Broken Trap

_Autumn_

Taemin stood at the edge of the camp, staring out over the plains of his father’s kingdom. He stared toward the castle, imagining the hills and rivers between it and him, toward what he had thought had been a prison. He understood now how perfect his life had been. He always had food. He always had someplace warm to sleep. He always had the support of his parents and the servants.

But he was not his father. Too many people thought he should have been just like his father. And as he was learning in the towns they went to, many of the people who swore fealty to his father did not actually like him. Rumors abounded about his fathers’ relationship. Had Jaejoong warped his mind? there was no other reason for such depravity. And it had spread to the queen as well, the arrogant woman who refused to live in a castle.

The people followed the king and queen. They obeyed the laws, mostly. But they did not respect them.

Especially in the namsadang. If the king and queen could live such frivolous lives based on sex and riches, then so could they.

Taemin wished he’d seen it to start, but it had been a very well-woven trap. Life with the namsadang had been fun at first, learning to perform, learning to tightrope, learning to dance, and showing off his bow.

But now the leaders kept telling Taemin that he and Baekhyun owed them a debt, that he and Baekhyun had to stay to pay off the food and shelter they had been given. It was extortion.

And over the course of the last few months, Taemin had learned, gleaned from innocent conversations, that many in the namsadang were there because they owed the leaders a debt, imaginary or otherwise, Taemin did not know, but it was a problem. A serious problem. Definitely one he could not solve still being in the namsadang. Definitely one his father was going to take care of.

Though the people had a point. What was stopping them from doing this when the king himself had a male elven lover and the queen herself had a non-noble female lover?

Baekhyun sidled up next to him, arm around his waist, head on his shoulder.

“We need to leave,” Taemin whispered to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded. “I’ve been saying that for a long time.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Kai won’t come with me. I don’t want to do this anymore. I love performing and traveling and acting but ...”

Baekhyun gripped his shoulder. “I know.”

“The Caravan is going southeast, toward the Elven Forests at this time. We’ll cut it off. Apparently, Mother is quite angry.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Well, duh, you ass.”

Taemin smiled.

Someone shouted for them. Maybe they looked ready to bolt. Taemin was not stupid enough to try to run in the middle of the day. Many in the namsadang knew how to shoot a bow. Not as good as he, but accurate enough to make it painful, if not deadly.

\---

They waited another three weeks, just to give the namsadang a false sense of ownership. Taemin even asked the leader what he could do to help pay off their debt. The leader had smirked and said that Taemin was very good already and proceeded to show him just how Taemin could use his body to pay it off. It was a bunch of bullshit because Taemin had been using his body to earn the namsadang way more money than food and shelter were worth.

It had to be spontaneous. It had to be unplanned. They could not draw attention to themselves. They had to wait until neither was being used and then they had to wait until the latest hours of the night, before the sky brightened with dawn. Most in the camp were drunk, celebrating a successful and profitable run of shows. Profitable because of Taemin and Kai and Baekhuyn.

Kai had been yanked from their tent hours before, and Taemin knew that this was going to be their only chance for a long time. He’d been sold right after their show, and Baekhyun had stumbled into the tent just an hour ago. They had to leave. He wanted to hug and kiss Kai goodbye. He wanted him to come with, but he did not want to be denied again. And they could not wait. Taemin would come back for him.

They slipped around the outskirts of the camp, toward the horses.

Just past the leader’s tent, Taemin heard a slap and a cry. He stopped, ignoring Baekhyun’s hiss of protest.

“What is this?” the leader shouted. “Is Taehyun the prince?”

Taemin’s eyes widened and he stared at Baekhyun in horror. Baekhyun silently cursed, too smart to do it outloud, but his glare showed that he meant all the curses he was mouthing to insult Taemin.

“Has he been here this entire time? You ungrateful wretch. Answer me!”

There was another cry, and then the leader demanded, “Why do you have this leaf? Is this from the dishonorable elf, Jaejoong? Is Taehyun really the prince?”

“Hyung,” Taemin pleaded.

Baekhyun glared at him and shook his head.

There was another cry, definitely Kai, and another harsh slap and a thud, like Kai was being kicked.

Taemin flinched and felt himself on the verge of tears. “I can’t leave him, Baekhyunnie. Not now. I ... I can’t ... he ...”

Baekhyun sighed, and then bit his lip and removed his sword. “You ass.”

“They’ll probably kill him.”

“Still, you’re an ass. You can’t miss. We’ll have one shot at this. I’ll cover for you.”

Taemin shook his head. He had never missed.

They circled the tent, slowly quietly, alert. To the front, where the flap lay open. It was too dark to see if anyone was guarding it. Taemin stood away from the opening, just enough to see inside but be hidden in the dark from anyone looking out.

Kai was naked on the floor, his body covered with a series of bleeding welts.

“You knew,” the leader shouted, kicking Kai again. “You knew he is the prince, and you kept it from us. Do you deny it?”

Kai said nothing.

“You could have earned your freedom from this, but now you are going to belong to us for another ten years. We will ransom the prince to his father and get even more money for his life than his used and broken body is worth.”

Taemin swallowed. He pulled back his bow and aimed. Commotion threatened to distract him, but he focused. The leader looked up in surprise at the shout and sound of swords clashing, and Taemin released his arrow.

He had never shot at someone. He had never shot with the intent to kill.

And he had never missed.

The arrow cut through the man’s throat, and he fell backwards, spraying blood all around. Taemin rushed into the tent. He fell next to Kai, eyes jerking quickly, checking for anything serious, but the worst of his injuries were a few bleeding lashes. Nothing life threatening.

“Come on,” Taemin said.

Baekhyun yelled for him. Swords clashed together outside, and Taemin pulled Kai from the tent. Baekhyun fought off three of the men, and Taemin took one down with an arrow. Another man fell to Baekhyun’s sword.

“Go!” Baekhyun yelled. “I’ll buy you some time.”

Taemin rolled his eyes. “I’m not leaving you, you ass!”

There were more noises, more men, and Taemin knew they could not fight them all. They had to leave, before their route to their horses was cut off.

Taemin displaced the third man and then shouted, “Come on!”

But Kai was weaker and more injured than Taemin thought, crawling on the ground, curled up in pain. He flung Kai over his shoulder and ran, stumbling a little with his weight. He heard Baekhyun behind him. It took too many seconds to get their horses free. It took too many moments to get Kai onto Meadow

An arrow pierced Baekhyun’s arm and he screamed and almost fell from his horse.

“Baekhyun!”

“Come on,” he said, through gritted teeth. “Go!”

Another arrow brushed past Taemin. He vaulted onto Meadow’s back and they rode, hard and fast away from the camp.

They rode until Baekhyun almost fell off the horse from the pain, they rode until he could go no farther, and Kai, even though he was injured, rode with Baekhyun, holding him up.

They were followed only for a short time, only until the sun rose. And then they rode faster, farther south. To a river. Still alert for the namsadang men to cut them off.

Taemin stopped them, and then he pulled Baekhyun from the horse, and Kai hurried to the river with Taemin’s shirt to soak it in water.

“Not too bad,” Baekhyun said and coughed. “Luckily it’s just my arm. It will heal.”

Taemin glowered. “You weren’t supposed to get hurt.”

“You weren’t supposed to be the favorite whore of the namsadang.”

Taemin smiled, fighting back tears. Now was not the time to cry. He grabbed the shaft of the arrow, and yanked, and the arrow ripped up Baekhyun’s arm and he screamed, face going pale and ashen, and then Kai was there, still naked, but with the wet shirt and Baekhyun screamed again when it was pressed to the gushing wound.

“Ass,” he ground out.

Taemin grinned. “Wimp.” He looked over at Kai. “There’s another set of clothes in my pack. Get dressed. Quickly. We’ve stopped too long.”

While Kai dressed, Taemin helped Baekhyun up onto Meadow’s back, and then moved up behind him. Kai rode the other horse and the three of them waded through the river on horseback and cantered across the plains until exhaustion overtook them.

\---

“Now what?” Changmin grumbled from the bed.

Jaejoong shook his head. “Taemin is ... alive. Hurt? I can’t tell. Definitely worried and scared.”

“I can’t do nothing anymore,” Changmin said. “I can’t just sit here. Even if he ends up hating me, I have to find him. I can’t ... I can’t let my boy just be alone anymore. We need to find him before the winter storms come.”

Jaejoong nodded. “You are right, but ... he’s going south.”  
“South?”

Jaejoong nodded and waved his hand in that direction. “That is where the feeling is coming from.”

“That’s where the Caravan is going.”

Jaejoong took a deep breath. “Hopefully that is where he is headed. Between you and his mother right now, I think I’d take his mother.”

“Or he is desperate, because Luna is going to smack him.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Yes. I ... I’m sorry.”

“For what, my love?”

Jaejoong swallowed and shook his head. “I’m sorry I cannot reassure you more.”

“He is alive?”

“Yes.”

“Then we will go south with the Caravan and wait.”

\---

Taemin pushed Meadow to her limits again, her hooves kicking up dust behind them on the road. Baekhyun’s arm did not stop bleeding. He’d lost too much blood. The arrow had ripped up something important.

He could feel his best friend fading.

“There!” Kai shouted and pointed a bit to the east.

A homestead. Finally.

Taemin went a bit faster, and a young man near their age suddenly straightened from his work in a field, and he stared, with wide eyes.

“Help, please,” Taemin said. “Help.”

The boy stood up, tall and older than Taemin expected, but he turned and ran toward the house shouting for his mother. They followed him, more slowly, and Baekhyun whimpered.

“Min?”

“Sh,” Taemin said. “We found help.”

They stopped at the house and Kai jumped from his horse and helped Taemin lower Baekhyun to the ground. Baekhyun stumbled and it took both Kai and the other boy to steady him.

The mother exited and then immediately took charge, ordering the boy “Chanyeol” to find his father with the animals. She shouted inside to a younger girl “Yoora” to clear the sewing off the table, and then to go upstairs for a sheet and an extra blanket.

She looked at Taemin, opened her mouth to shout out an order, and stopped in surprise. “Your highness.”

Taemin jerked like he had been slapped. He swallowed, unable to talk. No one had called him that for over a year and a half.

She smiled and bowed. “At a different time, I would offer you food, but we’ll help your friend first.” She turned to Kai. “You boy. I just put water on for soup and had yet to add anything to it. It is over the fire. Bring it here.”

“I’ll get it,” Taemin said. “He’s injured too.”

The woman frowned, but nodded when she actually looked at Kai leaning against the wall, arm around his stomach protectively.

“Just ... bruised ribs,” Kai said. “Nothing broken.”

“Good, good.”

The girl returned with a blanket and she put it over the table. With Taemin’s help, they settled Baekhyun on the table, and the woman began her examination of the hastily wrapped wound.

“You’ve grown so much since I last saw you, your highness” she said. “You were with your mother on the Caravan about ten years ago.”

Taemin cleared his throat. “That ... that’s where I’m going. Father ... Father said I could travel there myself. It’s not too far.”

“What happened?”

“Bandits,” Taemin whispered. “We ran when we could not fight them off. Baekhyun took this arrow to protect me.”

“I’m glad your father was smart enough to send you with two guards.”

“This is--”

“Jongin,” Kai said quickly.

“It is nice to meet you, Jongin. Now, let’s help your friend.” She started by removing the blood soaked bandages, and then told Kai to cut strips of the fabric off. She muttered to herself, moving around them, dipping cloth in the hot water and applying it before getting a ladle to scoop it right onto his arm. She ordered the girl to start mixing a salve.

Baekhyun had fallen unconscious.

Chanyeol returned with his father, and his father also bowed to Taemin immediately, and went to get a needle and thread he used for stitching up his cattle when they were injured by predators.

“I have this handled. Chanyeol, take the prince and his guard upstairs to your bed and let them rest. You are injured, too, Jongin. We’ll take care of Baekhyun.”

“Thank you so much,” Taemin said and bowed to her.

“It is what anyone would do,” she said, though she smiled from being bowed to by the prince.

“You can change your clothes,” Chanyeol offered once they were upstairs. He motioned to his dresser. It was not much of a room, but instead the attic space. One side had the bed Chanyeol had taken him to, the other side had another bed, larger, probably for his parents. “Would you like me to bring you anything?”

“No thank you. Just some rest,” Kai said.

_Or Jongin said?_

Chanyeol bowed his way out of the room, and Taemin stripped as soon as Chanyeol was back down the ladder. There was blood on his arms and legs. Baekhyun’s blood.

Blood on his hands. Blood on his soul. He’d killed someone. The image of his throat spraying blood had Taemin swallowing bile.

He staggered to the basin of water on a table.

“Let me,” Kai whispered.

Taemin stood still, eyes looking forward, counting the knots and lines in the wooden logs of the wall, to keep from thinking of other things. Dead things.

He jerked at the cool touch of the washcloth.

Kai soothed him with soft touches. He washed him down in silence, fingers straying for a few moments to caress his nipples, slide up his side, curve around his ass.

“Jongin?” Taemin whispered.

“My real name.”

Taemin nodded. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Kai smiled and pushed Taemin toward the bed. Taemin sat and then lay back. He did not protest when Kai washed his feet and then massaged them. He let tears finally fall, from the corner of his eyes to the pillow under his head.

Kai’s long fingers dug into the muscles of his foot and up his calf. His mouth peppered Taemin’s legs in soft kisses and then he licked at his balls and sucked on his cock.

Taemin sighed, fingers landing in Kai’s hair. “Don’t. You’re injured.”

Kai chuckled against his skin. “Not enough to keep me from worshiping you, your highness.”

Taemin chuckled. He made no other noise than that, and he did not protest as Kai sucked on his cock, the movements soft, slow. He cupped Taemin’s balls and then tugged a little harder. He shifted closer and Taemin hooked his legs over Kai’s shoulders.

Fingers danced down his inner thighs. Fingers pressed against his entrance and Taemin bit back a moan. Kai bobbed his head, teased his tight body open, and drove Taemin mad for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. He tugged on Kai’s hair a little too hard when he came and shuddered, biting his lip as he pumped his release in Kai's throat. Kai sucked him through the pleasure and sensitivity. He pulled away when Taemin relaxed, and then kneeled. Pushing up, hands behind Taemin’s knees.

Taemin smiled and pulled a pillow to his face, moaning into it as Kai thrust into him. He stayed slow, the bed creaking.

"You love me?" Kai asked.

Taemin nodded.

"You don’t really know me."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Mine, I guess."

Taemin laughed. "Indeed."

\---

The feelings that Jaejoong recognized as Taemin’s relaxed and disappeared. The sudden disappearance had Jaejoong breathing in relief. Taemin was safe, he was no longer being harmed. There was a wave of pleasure through him, and Jaejoong smiled, glad that Taemin had found someone to be with.

Baekhyun, maybe?

They had been incredibly close for master and servant, much like Changmin and Minho before Jaejoong came into the picture.

The coach jolted on the uneven road, rousing Changmin from his sleep.

Jaejoong reached around him, pulled him close for a kiss and then more than a kiss. He dampened the sound around them and let the rocking of the coach hide the rocking of his hips as he straddled Changmin’s lap and bounced up and down on his cock.


	5. The Resting Trap

Taemin woke up to the smell of meat and a fresh wood fire. He unwound his arms and legs from Kai, careful not to wake him. He shifted to the edge of the bed, found a tunic on the floor and pulled it over his head. Yawning, he made his way across the small room and down the wooden ladder to the main room.

“Good morning, your highness,” she said.

“Good morning. I’m ... I’m sorry. I didn’t learn your name yesterday.”

“Oh, it’s okay. Yesterday was a very busy day for you. My name is Seulgi.”

“Seulgi-shi, thank you so much for everything.”

“It is not a problem, your highness.” She smiled widely and motioned to the chair.

Taemin stared at her for a moment and then realized that the woman had put on a nicer dress than the one she wore yesterday, her apron was clean and crisp, her hair was pulled back neatly, and she was even wearing makeup.

All for the prince.

Seulgi was the only one in the house. Morning sunlight pooled through the windows, and Taemin figured that Chanyeol, his sister, and their father were already outside working in the fields.

“I almost have some fresh coffee brewed for you. Nothing like you get in the palace, I’m sure, but it is a special treat out here.”

“Anything will be wonderful,” Taemin said. “Better than what we have now. We had to leave our supplies to the bandits.”

“You poor man,” she said with a smile, and Taemin fought the urge to roll his eyes. The woman was flirting with him even if she was as old as his own mother.

Taemin moved into the kitchen, glancing to the corner, near the fire where Baekhyun lay upon a cot. He was sleeping, chest rising and falling. The white cloth on his arm looked clean, and he had not bled through it. “May I help you with anything?”

“A prince in a kitchen? What madness is this? Just sit.”

Taemin thought of arguing; he’d had to do chores, including cooking, with the namsadang. But he wasn’t there anymore. He sat at the table, accepting a cup of coffee with a sweet dash of cream.

“Your father is such a great king. Your grandfather, too. It was so sudden when he passed on. Very tragic. You probably don’t remember that. I think you were born just before the past king’s heart stopped. But the joy of having another heir. I remember it so well. We took the time to go to the castle to celebrate your birth.”

Taemin stopped listening. He had heard of his grandfather’s death very often. His father had been thrust into being a king. And he’d thrived. His father was a very good king. Taemin knew that. Taemin saw that.

And that was part of the problem. He was not his father. He was not the same. He did not want to be king. He was not going to be a good king. He knew that. And if the people understood or knew that he’d spent the last year whoring himself out, they would not want him to be king either. After hearing the way they talked of his father, Taemin did not want to be king anyway.

“Are you ill, your highness?” she asked, touching his cheek.

Taemin jerked away from her. “F-fine, sorry. Just worried.”

“Your friend will be just fine. And Hyungsaeng is planning on going south to meet the Caravan in a week or so. We have some supplies running low at this time of the year. You can go with him and Chanyeol. Definitely after your friend has rested. Fortunately, he will not lose the arm. The arrow hit deep and he lost a lot of blood, but he’s young and healthy. He should be able to use the arm again in a few weeks.”

That was a relief.

There was movement and a groan, and the woman shuffled over to Baekhyun, yammering away about something. Taemin only listened to her say that he did not have a fever and there were no signs of an infection. Yet. But they would monitor it, and go back to sleep, young one. Rest and heal.

Another noise drew his eyes to the ladder, and Taemin watched Kai make his way down. Their eyes met, and Kai smiled and sat next to him, arm around his waist. Taemin leaned into him with a content sigh.

“Did you sleep well?” Kai whispered.

Taemin shrugged. “Mostly.”

“What do you need from me?” Kai asked.

Taemin smiled, the mug of warm drink to his face. “Just this.”

“I was hoping you’d say to brush your hair. It’s a mess.”

Taemin chuckled. “Yeah, in a moment.”

\---

Later on in the day when Taemin asked if he could go with Hyungsaeng to help work the fields, the married couple protested. Taemin argued his way into the work, saying that he wanted to and he was capable and wanted to pay them back for their generosity. Finally, he just walked out the door with Kai, following Chanyeol to the fields. He spent the afternoon mostly bent over vegetable growth, picking the ripe and ready roots, and then chasing after a few sheep that had escaped their pens.

Taemin loved it. He loved the work and the way that it kept his mind off other things. He also loved the way that Kai had used the shirt to wrap around his head and he watched rivulets of sweat bead and drip down his chest and back.

Baekhyun woke up the next morning, and grumbled about ungrateful princes while Taemin sat by him and helped him eat. And the next day, Baekhyun was deemed well enough to no longer need constant care and Chanyeol helped him up the ladder and into a real bed where he slept for an entire day. Apparently this was another cause for concern for Seulgi, but Taemin stayed firm. Prince or no (he certainly no longer felt like one), Baekhyun needed to sleep in a bed, and Taemin did not mind sleeping on the cot for a few days. Especially with Kai curled up on the small cot with him to keep him warm. And to warm him up. It was a lot easier to kiss and touch and play when they were alone in the kitchen instead of upstairs where the family slept.

They did not have very much privacy and Taemin did not want to risk the family walking in on them if Kai decided to bend him in half again, so after chores, they slipped away, to a nearby stream. The house was still in view, but far enough away that Taemin felt secure enough to strip, fall into the grass, and let Kai touch him. Spit instead of oil, kisses instead of breathing, and tight. Tight again. He figured that made sense since it’d been almost a week since they’d last been together. Since he’d last had someone inside him.

Kai held him close, running his hands through the sweaty strands of hair, pulling at the white stripe that fell over his shoulder.

“I love you,” Taemin said.

It earned him nothing more than a frown.

Taemin smiled. “You don’t need to explain. I only tell you that because I want you to understand that you aren’t going anywhere. No matter what happens, I want you in my life. I want you by my side. I want you ... I want you with me. Will you stay with me?”

Kai swallowed and nodded. “I will stay with you.”

Taemin sat up and hugged him tightly.

“Beautiful prince,” Kai muttered and kissed his shoulder.

Taemin ran his hand down Kai’s back. “Sexy clown.”

Kai muffled his laughter on Taemin’s shoulder, and then curled around him, pushing him to the ground and then hefting him up, and Taemin lifted his hips from the ground, knees pressed into the dirt, and moaned as Kai slipped back into his body.

\---

Taemin’s favorite part of sleeping downstairs (besides the nightly blowjobs that tested their ability to be quiet) was the ease of leaving the house in the morning to go and work with Hyungsaeng in the fields without Seulgi giving them a disapproving look. Kai and Taemin went to work with him every morning that they stayed. It was nice to just work, be physical and help out.

Taemin wondered if he could always do this; travel from place to place, town to town, and just help people. That made more sense to him as the prince than staying in a stuffy castle and reading books.

But this also gave Baekhyun a bit of time to flirt with and kiss Chanyeol since they were now sharing a bed. Taemin knew the signs, especially with Chanyeol being a bit jumpy and having red marks on his neck, but he only discovered them by accident one day after he went into the house to get a clean change of clothes. One of the horses had a foal and covered Taemin in blood and other things he did not want to think about. He knew that Seulgi and Yoora were in the gardens, so he stripped by the front door, unwilling to get that mess all over the house, and walked into the house full of the sounds of Baekhyun moaning and gasping, and the bed creaking just enough.

With a smirk, Taemin went up the ladder, pausing with his head above the floor, with just enough of a view to see Baekhyun on his knees, Chanyeol behind him, thrusting hard and fast. They were both sweaty, and Baekhyun had his hand on his own cock, stroking fast. His thighs and back shook in the way that showed that he had already come and he was enjoying the sensations of being fucked through his pleasure. He opened his eyes and it took a few seconds for him to focus on Taemin. He smiled and then moaned.

“Make me come again,” Baekhyun begged. “Please. Please.”

Chanyeol staggered in his thrusts.

Taemin rolled his eyes. He was not going to get dressed unless he interrupted. So he watched. He watched Baekhyun roll to his back, watched Chanyeol bend his knees to his shoulders and then thrust back inside him with a dirty noise. He watched as Baekhyun stroked himself off, his moans echoing through the house.

Hands on his ass had him jerking in surprise, glancing down at Kai below him. He held a finger up to his lips to keep him quiet, and Kai’s smile morphed into a smirk. He gripped Taemin’s ass and spread him open, leaning up to lick at his cleft.

Taemin had to bite his arm against a noise. Fingers soon followed his tongue, and while Baekhyun was crying out Chanyeol’s name, covering his dirty skin in more of his release, Taemin had just about enough. He pushed Kai away, grabbed his hand, and stumbled out of the house, running for their bend in the river.

\---

They stayed for almost two weeks before leaving to meet the Caravan. Taemin thanked Seulgi and Hyungsaeng so many times for their hospitality. He planned on sending them something expensive, or just a chest full of money for their help. Something. His father would know what was appropriate. Taemin wanted to bring their entire family into the castle and make them nobles.

Hyungsaeng drove the cart with Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the back. He was still a little weak, but not too much considering his almost nightly activities with Chanyeol. Taemin had a feeling he was acting weaker than he was just to keep Chanyeol near him, doting on him, fetching things for him.

It took almost a week but when they came over a ridge and around a corner, the valley opened around them and the wagons, horses and people of the Caravan came into view.

Taemin fought the urge to cry. He wanted to see both his fathers and mothers and even his annoying sisters so much. But ... would they be angry? Would they even be happy to see him? His father was going to shout. His mother was going to glare at him with the pursed mouth that always made Taemin want to fall to his knees and apologize even if he had no idea what he had done wrong.

“Hey,” Kai said.

Taemin glanced over at him.

He smiled. “It will be okay.”

Taemin shook his head. “You don’t know my mother.”

Members of the Caravan waved and said hello to him when they saw who it was. Taemin returned their greetings, keeping his eyes open for his mother’s white hair.

“She is going to kill you,” Baekhyun said.

Taemin glared at him, and then saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked again, and felt his throat close up. He had to swallow and blink back tears before he was able to shout, "Luna!"

His mother turned, eyes going wide and Taemin reined Meadow to a halt. He slid off her side and shouted, "Mother!"

He ran to her, fighting off his tears and cursing his emotions. They hugged tightly, and then she pushed him away and smacked him hard across the face. "How dare you! Worrying us so thoroughly." His mother’s blue eyes sparkled with tears.

And then he noted the elf behind her, his blond hair glowing in the afternoon light. And behind Jaejoong, was his father. He looked amazing, wearing black pants, a light blue tunic. The sunlight sparkled on his crown. A year and half and Taemin felt forty years older, and his father still looked like he was only twenty years old.

Taemin turned away from his mother, ashamed as the king walked up to his son. Taemin fought tears again.

And then to his surprise, his father hugged him, pressed him tight to his shoulder, his body shuddered, his breath harsh on Taemin's head. Taemin cried into his shoulder.

"You mother won the rock-paper-scissors game of who got to smack you."

Taemin sobbed out a laugh.

"You’ve gotten taller. Stronger. You are well, not hurt?"

Taemin shook his head. “I’m okay.”

His father pulled away to look at his face. He cupped Taemin's jaw. "I am incredibly angry with you.”

Taemin nodded. “I am not going to apologize.”

His father nodded. “Neither am I.”

Tears dripped down Taemin's cheek and he smiled.

"You still do not want to be a prince."

"There are worse things."

Changmin's eyes narrowed.

Taemin cleared his throat. "The namsadang must be dissolved, the leaders arrested."

"Their crimes?" Jaejoong asked.

"Kidnaping, extortion, prostitution, treason."

"They kidnapped you?"

"Taeminnie was kidnapped?" one of his sisters said. "Cool!"

"Not cool," Changmin growled and glared at his daughter.

"We will talk about it later," the queen said. "First we are going to ask who this is in the cart and why Baekhyun is injured and a stranger is riding his horse."

“That is Hyungsaeng. His family owns a farm about a five-day’s travel north of here. They helped take care of Baekhyun and gave us a place to rest,” Taemin said. “The tall boy is Chanyeol, his son. And that is Jongin on Baekhyun’s horse. We told them we were beset by bandits.”

“But?” Changmin prompted.

“But I will tell you later?” Taemin tried, wincing.

Changmin opened his mouth. Jaejoong settled a hand on his shoulder, and Changmin looked at him and nodded, and then at Taemin.

“The whole story.”

Taemin swallowed and nodded just once. His father was going to kill him.

“Is Baekhyunnie okay?” Ailee asked.

“He’s fine now,” Taemin said. “He took an arrow to his arm.”

“Your new friend Jongin is gorgeous,” Ana said, and Taemin glared at her. “But you already know that, don’t you, little brother?”

Taemin crossed his arms, and both sisters giggled.

“Enough,” their mother said. “You are too old to be baiting and bickering with each other. We will allow Taemin and his friends to rest in the guest wagon and then tonight, we will have a grand meal to celebrate this impromptu family reunion. Ailee, Ana, go and run and tell the cooks now, and do not dawdle at Kwangmin and Youngmin’s wagon!”

One sister smirked over her shoulder, and Taemin knew they would not see the girls again until dinner. They acted much younger than him instead of older than him, and he scowled. Of course they did. They did not have to grow up in the castle with so much regimented and required activities.

“The Jo Twins?” Changmin asked.

Jinri laughed. “The four are near inseparable.”

“Have they made their intentions known?”

Luna shrugged. “They have not discussed it with me, so I do not think so. But they are attracting the eyes of some very unsavory men when we go into towns, so I think I’m going to start pushing them toward a commitment. The Jo boys are just smitten with them.”

Speaking of smitten, Taemin ignored the rest of their conversation and jogged back the way he came.

Toward Kai.


	6. The Truth Trap

Hours later, after a long warm bath in his mother’s private bathing wagon, Taemin lay on a bed in one of the guest wagons. His mother spared no expense outfitting them for comfort, and the bed was even softer than the one at his castle. Rainbow hangings draped around it, closing it off from the small sitting room and the other bed. He wore only a thin pair of pants with a thick blanket over him.

The bed dipped behind him and fingers ran through his hair, moving it off his shoulders. He opened his eyes just to make sure it was Kai who kissed his skin, and then he smiled and slid over, allowing Kai to climb under the covers with him. They rearranged until Taemin was tucked under his chin.

Kai had taken to meeting his parents well. He remembered to bow at least and not actually gape at how tall Father was and how white Mother’s hair was. Taemin introduced him as Jongin.

He could tell that his father wanted to start the interrogation right away, but again, only Jaejoong’s soft hand on his arm stalled the questions.

Taemin was glad. He did not want to talk about life in the namsadang.

“Can I brush your hair now?”

Taemin chuckled. “Did you bring a brush?”

“Yes.”

Taemin sat up, and Kai moved close enough to kiss his bare shoulder. He started at the bottom of Taemin’s hair, the ends just past his shoulderblades. It was still wet from his bath. Kai used his hand almost as much as he used the brush. Taemin loved the feel of both.

“Do you know what I like most?” Kai whispered, rubbing his fingers along Taemin’s neck.

Taemin made a noise to show he was listening.

Kai chuckled. “Twisting your hair in my fist while you suck on my cock.” He demonstrated, wrapping his hair up in his hand, and yanking Taemin’s head back.

Taemin licked his lips and moaned. Kai laughed and let his hair go and went back to brushing it.

“I have a feeling your parents are going ot make you cut it.”

“They can try.”

The brush clattered on the wooden floor and then Kai tackled him to the bed, peppering his skin with kisses and bites.

Taemin let him, rolling to his back. He danced his fingers up and down Kai’s back.

Kai pulled the blanket over their heads and then scooted about until their faces were level and they did not have to move to kiss. A soft kiss, with Kai’s hand on Taemin’s cheek. Taemin felt that the kiss was supposed to be short, but he did not want short, and he opened his mouth, reaching for Kai’s tongue. Kai sighed and kept the kisses shallow, but at least he wasn’t pulling away. Taemin loved shallow kisses, a little tongue, more about the touch of lips than anything else. He felt treasured and accepted, like Kai expected nothing more from him than the kiss. No responsibilities.

Taemin finally pulled away and smiled. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Kai asked, running his hand through Taemin’s hair.

“Coming with me.”

Kai chuckled. “You threw me over your shoulder and ran, like I had a choice.”

Taemin pouted.

Kai smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. “Thank you for rescuing me. I knew if they knew who you really were that they’d do something drastic, just for the money.”

Taemin nodded. “Thank you for keeping our secret.”

Kai swallowed. “Well, I love you, it’s the least I could do.”

Taemin’s smile widened. “You love me.”

Kai nodded. “Of course. Thank you for being patient. Thank you for understanding why I kept holding on to that life even though it did not mean anything.”

“But it did.”

“It didn’t. Not anymore.”

“It did at the time. It meant a lot. Everyone’s life means a lot even if it’s under a fat sweaty village leader who is paying for your body.”

“You are too good for me.”

“I feel the same way about you.”

He shook his head. “A namsadang whore and a prince.”

“I’ve been a namsadang whore too. Want to try your hand at being a prince?”

Kai bit his lip. “You said I wouldn’t have to live in a castle.”

“You won’t. We won’t.”

“I ... I ...”

“And what about your family? Father will find them for you, even if they have moved from your birth village.”

Kai shook his head. He gripped Taemin’s hand, fingers threaded together. “I ... I want to care, but it is hard. I’ve lived most of my life not even knowing them. I was sold to the namsadang when I was only six. And like you said, they sold me.”

“We’ll still look for them.”

“That isn’t important. You are important. I want to stay with you.”

“You will,” Taemin said and kissed him. “I promise. I love you. No one will take you away from me.”

“What are you going to tell your father?”

Taemin shrugged. “The truth, I guess.”

“All of it?”

“I have never lied to my fathers. I don’t plan on it now.”

Kai rolled away and faced the wall. Taemin stared at his back for a moment and scooted close. With an arm around his waist, Taemin littered Kai’s dark skin with small kisses. Kai shuddered, and Taemin kissed his neck again, his hand slipping under the band of Kai’s breeches.

“Well, well,” a different voice said from outside the fabric enclosure. “Jongin’s bed is empty. Imagine that.”

Taemin huffed in frustration, but he at least did not curse out his father’s lover when the hangings around the bed were ripped open. Jaejoong had a tendency to use magic when he did not want to be heard, sneaking up on anyone to make sure they were not breaking rules.

Taemin looked over his shoulder and attempted to glare, but Jaejoong was not upset, smiling widely at them both.

“Fabulous. Your father owes me a fantastic blowjob.”

“Ew, Joongie, gross.”

Jaejoong sat on the edge of the bed. “I told him you two were lovers. He did not believe me. So we bet on it. And now I get his mouth on my dick, and his fingers inside--”

“Ugh, gross. Too much information.”

Kai laughed.

“Get up,” Jaejoong said and smacked Taemin’s bottom. “Your parents will be here in about two minutes to come and talk to you.”

Taemin sighed and buried his face between Kai’s shoulder blades. “Must we do this today?”

“Yes, especially if we need to start arresting entertainers as soon as we return to the castle.”

Taemin rolled to his back and took a deep breath before sitting up. Kai rubbed his back, and then played with the ends of his hair.

Jaejoong moved away from the bed, to a shared dresser. He pulled out two matching, billowy white shirts and tossed them on the bed. “Your father wants me to put a truth spell on you, but I don’t need to, do I?”

A test, Taemin knew. He pulled on the tunic and met Jaejoong’s eyes. “No. You don’t.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Good.”

Changmin entered the wagon and was followed by both of his mothers. Jinri held a tray of tea. She brought it over to Taemin and Kai with a smile, and then offered a cup to Jaejoong and Changmin.

Taemin waited until his parents were sitting on the other bed, mirroring him and Kai where they leaned against the wall, legs crossed. The tea was lavender and rose, a mix of his mothers’ favorite herbs.

Taemin felt himself choke up a little. It been too long. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“First,” he said, and had to repeat it when his voice was stronger. “First, you all have to know that no matter what happens from now on, Kai ... Jongin, sorry, Jongin is going to be part of my life.” He held out his hand and Kai took it.

“Kai?” Jinri asked.

“His stage name, with the namsadang.”

“Ah, and to the point already,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong shook his head. “Start at the beginning. We’re both aware of your relationship with Jongin.”

Taemin glanced over at him, and Kai smiled and held out his hand. “I met Kai the day after I left. The namsadang was performing in Sodal, and we stopped at the river just beyond the town, and Kai came to get some water. He recognized me, but said nothing about it. After that, Baekhyun and I just moved and lived off the land until the autumn. We met up again with the namsadang and they let us stay through the winter. We gave them fake names, and Kai never said a single thing about who I really am. I got your first leaf a while after that, before spring.”

“They took a long time to find you each time,” Jaejoong said. “I figure it’s because you kept moving, and it’s hard to send things on wind currents.”

“You sent more than one?” Changmin said, frowning at his lover.

Jaejoong smiled. “I sent another one, after a particularly harsh feeling of hurt slammed through you. Why didn’t you ever send anything back?”

“I did not want something to fall in the wrong hands.”

“If the namsadang leader had found out who he is,” Kai interjected, “they would have hurt him, ransomed him, done ... done something horrible.”

“Why did you stay then? With those that were hurting you?” Changmin practically shouted.

Taemin played with Kai’s fingers, unwilling to actually talk about this part. He had to, he’d promised Jaejoong that he would be honest.

And then to his surprise, Kai pushed away from him and landed on his knees. “It’s my fault, your majesties. If it was not for me, Taemin would have left the namsadang before ... before ...” Kai winced and looked up at Taemin.

Taemin sighed. “Before I started being used as a prostitute.”

It was completely silent for about three seconds and then Changmin exploded from the bed, standing and towering over Kai. “You sold yourself?”

“You are a prince, not a whore!” Jinri said.

“Why would you do such a thing?” his mother added.

Taemin looked down at Kai, who was shaking and shooting silent apologies over to Taemin with his eyes.

Taemin sighed, and then he moved, and his parents stopped yelling (though Jaejoong had not even started). He kneeled next to Kai and bowed, almost completely in half, sufficiently shutting them up and stunning them still.

“I stayed because of Kai, yes, because he took care of me and protected me. I fell in love with Kai in a horrible situation, and if I had left him there, especially after the leader found out who I was, then all four of you would be yelling at me for leaving him there. So I stayed, I stayed until they almost broke my spirit. I stayed until I became the namsadang’s favorite whore who men paid almost double to have, and even triple if both Kai and I pleasured them. But then the leader found out who I was, found out that Kai knew, and was on his way to killing him. So we ran. Tell me I did the wrong thing.”

He reached over and took Kai’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

It was Jaejoong that lifted his face. “What else are you not telling us?”

Taemin shut his eyes and fought to talk over his tight throat.

“He killed the leader to save me,” Kai whispered.

Taemin blinked and just barely held his tears back. “I never miss my target.”

Jaejoong smiled. “You are an amazing archer, Taemin-ah. Even better than your father when he was your age.” He wiped at a tear on Taemin’s cheek. “It is always hard to take a life, Taeminnie, but you did it protecting your friend. That is always honorable. I want you to start over, okay? Tell us everything that has happened. We will not interrupt you.” He glared at the other three. “Even if I have to silence them, okay?”

Taemin nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not be sorry for protecting your friend. Never be sorry for that. We understand why you ran away from the castle. We understand why you have often ran away. I do not think you need to be sorry for anything. We only want to know what happened to you, and we need to know the crimes of the namsadang before we arrest those that we can and help free the ones that were trapped and used like you. Okay?”

Taemin swallowed and nodded again. “Okay.”

Jaejoong squeezed his shoulder and then helped them both up. To Taemin’s surprise, he hugged Kai and heard him whisper, “Thank you for protecting him.”

Kai was only able to nod back.

Taemin sat on the edge of the bed with Kai next to him and their fingers entwined, and he told them the entire story. And this time, his parents let him explain. He glossed over the first time he was sold to who knew how many men, but made sure that he explained Kai’s part in making sure he was not alone, making sure he was not hurt in any way. He talked about the conversations he heard, the ones whispered when the leader was not around. He explained why he decided to leave, that Kai had not agreed to go with him, but how all of that changed because the leader was hurting him and how they had to fight their way free, with Baekhyun getting injured. Jinri brought him more tea when his voice went hoarse. Kai kept a hold on his hand.

“You can’t judge me,” Taemin said, looking right at his father, “for doing what I did, because as I’m sure I do not need to tell you, sex feels good. Especially when you’re with someone you care about so much. But you can’t judge me, or the people being taken advantage of by the namsadang. And even the reason why. Most of this is your fault. You can’t judge anyone because they see you as living a depraved, elven life. The people do not agree with the depravity that sits upon the throne. Many speak ill of you behind your back. I’ve been all over this country, I’ve seen everything they do behind your backs, the illegal trade of people, drugs, and sex - but if the king can be immoral then so can they, and they do not respect your authority.”

Changmin sighed. “I do realize that.”

“But you do nothing to fix it! When was the last time you left the castle? When was the last time you went out on a tour and visited the farms and families who support you?”

“A king is busy,” Jaejoong said.

Taemin shook his head. “Too busy for his people? And even as the prince, you rarely left the castle except to show off in tournaments.”

“That is quite enough,” Changmin said, voice rising a little bit.

“It is,” Jaejoong said and shut Changmin up with a look. “The two of you need to rest more before dinner.”

“Or even sleep through it,” Jinri offered. “I’ll bring you some food later, okay?”

Taemin nodded. “Thank you, Mama-Ri.”

Jinri laughed and was the first to rise. “You haven’t called me that in a long time.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Jinri kissed his forehead and then ruffled Kai’s hair. “Welcome to the family, kid.”

Luna hissed at her lover who only laughed and motioned for the other woman to head out the door.

“Rest,” Jaejoong whispered and kissed his forehead too.

Taemin was very aware of his father stomping out the door without saying anything else.

Jaejoong smiled. “He knows about his people, Taeminnie. He knows that they do not respect him. Your grandmother had an elaborate plan to change that, but then your grandfather died so suddenly. I suggest that if you have any ideas on how to help, you present them properly, in court as anyone else would. That way, he must consider your ideas and must listen to his council on them as well.”

Taemin smiled. “Thank you, Daddy Joongie.”

Jaejoong moved away and softly shut the door behind him.

Taemin fell to his back with a heavy sigh.

Kai stayed sitting, tense and unsure.

Tugging at his shirt, Taemin said, “I love you.”

Kai turned and nodded. “I love you too.”

“Thanks for being here with me.” Taemin smiled and tugged a bit harder. “Come and kiss me. We’ve been given a reprieve and we should take advantage of that with sex because I do not know when I am going to get you alone again.”

“And I bet that is what Chanyeol and Baekhyunnie are doing and we cannot let them have more sex than us.”

“Definitely not.”


	7. Epilogue: The Hope Trap

“You need to go talk to your son,” Jaejoong whispered against Changmin’s neck.

Changmin sighed and nodded. “I know I do.”

They stood by the big picture window in their bedroom, watching the sun paint the fields orange and red. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, face resting on his back between his shoulderblades.

“Do not be so hard on yourself,” Jaejoong said. “You have done what you can in the situation.”

“But not enough to keep my son from being a whore.”

Jaejoong hid his smile, though he was sure by the stiffening of Changmin’s body that he felt it through their bond. “That was his own choice.”

“But based on a situation that as a king I should not have allowed in my kingdom.”

“But you also don’t want to be a tyrant and you want your people to have freedom. You’ve passed the laws that have allowed your people to have freedom. This one group, and by what Taemin has said, others in different towns, need to be policed. I think it is just fine. You humans live in the moment because of your short life spans. Things will work out. Maybe not this week, but soon.”

Changmin snorted.

Jaejoong turned Changmin around and pulled him down for a kiss. “I think it is time to enlist the help of the elves.”

“In what way?”

“Security.”

Changmin snorted. “That is not going to help matters at all. The people do not trust elves.”

“They don’t. But you do.”

“Barely.”

Jaejoong leaned back, an insulted look on his face.

“Last time I trusted an elf, I ended up with my ankles bound to my headboard and a thin rope wrapped around my cock keeping me from coming.”

“I let you come.”

“After hours of torture.”

“After hours of bliss.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, but he was also smiling.

Jaejoong kissed him again. “Go talk to your son before I drag you to our bed and do things to you that will require you to take the day off tomorrow.”

Changmin shivered and then pushed him away. “You are a fucking tease, Kim Jaejoong.”

“I know. Go talk to your son.”

“He is your son too.”

“I know, but he sees me as a secondary father, not his real father. You two should have a relationship without me.”

“I do not agree with that.”

Jaejoong smiled. “He does.”

Changmin huffed.

“I am right.”

“Of course.”

\---

Taemin cursed the fading sunlight and asked Kai to get him another candle.

“Let it rest,” Kai said, wrapping his arms around Taemin’s neck.

“I promised you that you would not have to live in the castle. The sooner I get this done, the sooner we can leave.”

“I know, but you need a break. You’ve been pouring over your work since we got here.”

“And your body.”

Kai laughed. “Yes, and my body. But you’re tired. You’re cranky. Can you let it rest for the night?”

Taemin sighed and leaned back against Kai’s support. “If I have an incentive.”

“Again, my body.”

A soft knock landed on the door just as Kai’s lips landed on Taemin’s.

Taemin sighed again and pushed away from his desk and his lover. “What is it?”

Baekhyun entered, followed immediately by his father.

Taemin stood up, body stiff. Kai bowed and greeted the king.

“I would like to speak with you,” Changmin said.

“Okay.”

“Alone.”

Taemin glanced at Kai.

Kai smiled. “I’ll go get you something to eat since you seem to think that you don’t need to.”

Taemin glared at him, but Kai only laughed, kissed his cheek, and then left the room with Baekhyun right behind him.

They stared at each other. Even before Taemin ran away, things between him and his father had been awkward. Taemin had no idea how to talk to his father without screaming at him.

“What are you working on?” Changmin asked.

Taemin stiffened and did not answer.

“I can help you.”

“I want to do it myself.”

Changmin lifted an eyebrow. “Well, I already know it is something that you plan on presenting to the king and council. I do have a pretty good insight as to what they will and will not accept.”

Taemin fought the urge to cross his arms.

“Give me an idea,” Changmin offered.

Taemin sighed and looked away. “It’s a proposal to reinvent the duties of a prince.”

Changmin nodded. “In what ways?”

“Just read it,” Taemin said, motioning to the table.

“No,” Changmin said. “You do not want me to, and you have to be able to explain it to the council in a presentation. Usually within three sentences. You know how picky they are.”

Taemin hated it when his father was right. “The duties of the prince currently include just studying and preparing to be king, but there isn’t much else that--”

“We already know that. Focus on what is different, what makes your proposal new.”

Taemin glared at him. “It’s all the shit that the king is supposed to do and doesn’t.”

Changmin lifted an eyebrow. “I hope you won’t use that kind of language in front of the council. What kind of shit? Be specific.”

“Traveling through the towns, helping homesteads with their work, keeping the peace.”

“You’ll need protection, guards.”

“I already covered that.”

Changmin nodded. “It sounds plausible, but you’re going to have to frame it in the right way and not just as a way for you to get out of doing the things you’re supposed to be doing.”

“We need this. The people need this.”

“Then it is your job to convince us of that. Right now, as you’ve explained it to me, all I hear is a petulant teenager who is trying to get out of his work.”

Taemin turned his back on him, an insult sure, but definitely a clear dismissal. If he kept looking at his father, he was going to start screaming. The papers on his table moved and Taemin held his breath, trying not to shift in anxiousness.

“There are some historical instances of this exact thing happening,” Changmin said. “I’ll have Minho bring you the books. It will really bolster your argument if you reference them.”

Taemin nodded. “Fine.”

“You write very well.”

“Thank you.”

“I just spoke with Jaejoong about adding elven warriors to our security forces. They are our allies and still indebted to us. Jaejoong says they will agree. Add that in here, for the extra protection. More as a father than a king, but I am not sending my son out into the world with only Baekhyun as his guard.”

“Baekhyun kept me alive.”

“As he should have.”

Taemin took a very deep breath.

There was a knock on the door, and the king told them to enter.

“Food, your highness,” Kai said.

Taemin rolled his eyes. He heard his father stand.

“I will leave you to eat,” Changmin said. “This is a good start. I want to see it before you present it to the council. I can help you.”

Taemin nodded shortly, and strained his hearing to catch what his father whispered to Kai, but he could not. The door shut, and Taemin spun around.

“What did he say?”

Kai’s cheeks were flushed as he sat the tray of food on the table.

“Well,” Taemin said and crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

Kai licked his lips. “Said orgasms would help your mood.”

Taemin’s eyes went wide. “What?”

Kai nodded and cleared his throat. “I think he’s right.”

Taemin fell into the chair with a heavy sigh. “Maybe.”

Kai kneeled between his legs and ran his hands up Taemin’s thighs. “Maybe just one.”

Taemin opened his eyes, throat tight at the look on Kai’s face. And then Kai smirked.

“I’ll start with one,” he said and rubbed his palm on Taemin’s crotch, “and then go from there. Does that sound satisfactory, your highness?”

Taemin reached for his head, hands in Kai’s long hair. He pulled the other up until he was in the chair, on Taemin’s lap.

“Yeah, that sounds okay.”


End file.
